Take Her Man
by Iheart.Typing
Summary: Ruthie Camden a beautiful, successful woman that runs into her true first love with his fiance, making her realize that it's time to get her man back. No matter what it takes, her steps to getting him back is all that matters as she fakes her way back into his life. Will her plan fail or bring her happiness she once had and more?


_I know how this may sound but walk a mile in my shoes and tell me you wouldn't do the same thing. At 23, I am a successful woman that owns half of a spa/ nail salon that everybody in town would come too. Not just regular people, even celebrities would come there to get the best of messages, nails, or even hair done. I am also in veterinarian school and often work as a veterinarian assistant. I have my own condo, my own car, and not to mention best friends that a person can ask for._

_ But one thing was missing and that was love. Yes, I'm attractive and any guy I lay my eyes on I can have crawling to me with one snap of a finger but I was missing a spark, you know, the feeling you get when you're with someone and you never wont it to end? That's the feeling I was looking for and that feeling I received when I was finally went home for Simon wedding._

_**Like I said it all started …..**_

"Ruthie, how many bags are you going to bring with you on this trip?" Ashley asked as I was packing my fifth suitcase. I had to make sure I had everything that I needed and some clothes in case of emergencies.

Ashley was my best friend since I moved to Washington, DC. This place was great for networking and that's how Ashley and I started our own business. It wasn't easy but knowing very important people would get you far no matter if you lack certain skills.

"I need to make sure I have everything and I'm not missing anything," I said finally able to close the oversized suitcase "You know how I am."

It was snowing outside as I saw the cab finally pulling up in front. Ashley gave me a look and I can tell she was trying to wonder who was going to help carry the bags to the cab. We both stared at each other until a knock at the door interrupted us.

I forgot Angel was coming to kiss me good bye.

When I opened the door he picked me up as my legs wrapped around his fit body and our lips touched which seemed like forever.

Angel and I have been seeing each other for almost a year now but we are not together. We are just really good friends with benefits, neither one of us was ready for something serious so we decided to give the whole friends with benefits a try and it has been working ever since.

After Angel walked Andrew and Phil. Andrew was Ashley boyfriend who everyone adored. As soon as he put me down I had the biggest smile on my face because I finally had some males who could carry my bags to the cab.

"Ruthie, I don't know why you want let me drive you to the airport, your acting like it's a big deal. "Angel said finally finding a seat to sit at on my bed. I didn't want Angel to drive me to the airport because we spend too much time together and I needed some alone time to get my head together.

Ashley looked at him and he knew to drop the conversation.

Three hours later, I was sitting in first class waiting for the plane to departure

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

The cold morning air hit me as I wrapped my jacket closer around my body. I handed the Taxi driver thirty dollars and a tip for the long drive. I was standing in front of a house I haven't seen in years and all my child hood memories came rushing back to me. All of the tears I shed and mistakes I made came back to me and all I could do is let the tears flow down my cheeks.

I regretted being so selfish and leaving my mom, dad, Sam, and David here without even keeping in touch. I told the twins that I would always be there for them but I wasn't and I felt like a horrible sister. I gathered my thing and got myself together. It was breakfast time so I'm sure they were up eating.

I walked through the back door and can smell buttery pancakes, with a scent of bacon, and toasted bread. As soon as the back door shut Sam and David turned around with a surprised yet puzzled look on their faces. It's been five years since I last seen my brothers and I missed them so much.

"Ruthie!" David ran and jumped into my arms as the tears fell down his cheeks. I hugged him tight as I could. I looked over at Sam as he stood up and started to walk toward me and then ran up the stairs with tears running down his face. I buried my face deeper into David as I felt like shit even more.

David and I let go of each other as T-bone walked into the kitchen.

"Congratulations!" I said breaking the silence before going over and giving him a hug, even though he hurt me in the pass by cheating on me with Jane, I forgave him and was sincerely happy that they were expecting their first child. Through the years I've been gone I've realized that he was never right for me and we never was truly in love with each other.

"When did you get here? I didn't think you were going to come." T-bone asked with his big eyes looking at me.

"I landed about an hour ago…walked through the door about ten minutes ago. I wanted it to be a surprise." My mom and dad have been sending me letters inviting me to many things in the past but I never would come home so I wasn't surprise when they sent me an invitation to Simon wedding and that they didn't think I was going to come.

T-bone went over and took the bacon off the stove, "Your mom and dad stepped out and asked me to watch the boys for a little bit. They should be back any minute now."

I nodded my head and proceeded upstairs to the twins' room. I entered the room to see Sam laying with his face into a pillow crying softly.

I sat on the bed, rubbed his back gently not knowing what to say or do. I hurt my little brother in a way no one else can and I was stuck. I went back on a promise. I didn't even think to call them every once and a while to see how they were doing.

I could feel someone staring at me so I turned my head to look up and quickly turned it back down. My heart was beating faster and faster and my hands started to shake. I was scared Sam would feel me shaking so I decided to finally speak.

"Sam, I know you hate me and I know I've hurt you…"

I didn't know where else to go until he finally decided to step in.

"Sam," Sam looked up at the man that finally decided to walk through the door, " Look at your sister, you know she is sincerely sorry and she would do anything to get them years back. Your sister loves you and for any reason she didn't keep in touch it had to be for a good reason and you have to know that she loves you know matter what!"

Sam wiped his eyes before opening his arms and finally receiving a hug from me.

"I love you sister!"

"I love you too Sam, now go down stairs and eat breakfast."

Sam got up, gave Martin a hug and then proceeded down stairs.

"I'm surprised you're here," he said sitting right next by me on the bed "you look good Rue!"

He wiped my tears away with his hand and stared at me dead in my eyes.

I didn't know what to say…what to do. My stomach felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly and my head pounding right along with my heart.

"How are you?" I finally said while being able to look him back in his eyes. He was so grown now, in a good way. His hair was cute shorter which brought out his eyes. He had a muscles shirt on and a pair of basketball shorts which outlined his gorgeous body.

"I'm good. Life is good. You?"

"I'm…." and before I could say anything my dad came through the door with an angry but satisfying facial expression.

It was something off about my dad. He looked a little skinnier and he was getting balder. I knew something was wrong. I knew my dad was either sick or going through a hard time in his life. I couldn't put my finger on it though…

**Three years ago**

Mr. Camden was locking the last lock on the church door when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He coughed multiple times before he felt it went away. _"Just a little cold," _He thought to his self _"I'll be fine."_

It was eleven o'clock at night, the latest he has ever been out but he had so much work to get done before the month ended. It was cold outside and he hasn't talked with his wife since 3p m that day, he knew she had to be worried. He finally was able to reach his car and stick the key in to unlock the door when the sharp pain came back. Before, he knew it he was on the ground, sweating like it was 100 degrees outside and his body began to go numb.

"Mr. Camden! Mr. Camden!" He could hear a familiar voice screaming from the distance and footsteps approaching slower and slower "Are you okay?"

Mr. Camden looked up to see Martin staring back at him.

That was the day he made Martin take the Oath to never tell anyone what really happened, he didn't want his family to know the truth. When they came to see him in the hospital the doctor told Annie that he was too stressed out but in reality only Martin knew what really was a head for the Camden family and friends.


End file.
